


Beauty on the Beach

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Children being embaressingly frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Amélie attracts unusual attention at the beach.





	Beauty on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing in a very long time. Largely unedited, wanted to put it up before I chickened out, so it is rough. Based on something said by Asynca.

“Why are you blue?”

Amélie looked down from her book at the child. A little girl. Maybe… 7 years old? Hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a bright pink swim suit. She had a friendly smile on her face.

Amélie gave the child a long, cold, disapproving stare.

“I have a heart condition.” She said finally.

“It’s very pretty.” The girl said, sitting down next to her. “My name is Olivia.”

Amélie was momentarily thrown off. She was used to negative attention, her unusual skin and looks brought on a lot of it, and her death stare was well developed. Even the thickest of drunks would think twice when Amélie was staring them down with pure venom, but the child didn’t seem to have picked up on it. 

“Amélie.” She responded, offering a hand. Olivia smiled broadly and shook it.

“Mommies said I shouldn’t bother you, but you are nice.” Olivia said in a matter of fact tone.

A quick scan of the beach didn’t reveal anyone looking in their direction beyond the usual gawking men.

“And where are your mommies, Olivia?”

The little girl turned and pointed down the beach.

“Over there. They’re  _ kissing _ .” Olivia said, making a face.

“Disgusting.” Amélie said, closing her book and standing up. “Olivia, can you take me too your mommies? I would like to meet them.”

“Ok!”

Amélie and Olivia began walking down the beach, Amélie scanning the area for anyone who could be one of the mothers. Olivia chattered the whole time about someone called Fig the fox who is apparently also blue. It wasn’t long before Amélie spotted a pair of women looking frantic. Amélie waved them over to her.

“Olivia! There you are!” One of the mothers said, running up to her daughter and hugging her tight. 

“You are not supposed to wander off like that.” The other said, leaning down and hugging them both.  


“I stayed on the beach like you said, mom.” Olivia said, trying to squirm away from the family hug. Amélie couldn’t help but grin slightly at the amount of sass the child managed to put into that sentence.

The second mother turned towards Amélie. 

“Thank you so much. We were worried sick.” The woman said.

“It was no problem.” Amélie said.

“Mommies, can I get a picture with the blue lady? She is so pretty!” Olivia asked.

The mother covered her eyes, her face burning in embarrassment. “Oh my god.”

 

*Later that Night*

 

“So you took the little gremlin back to her mothers? Uncharacteristically kind of you,  _ Widowmaker _ .” Sombra said. She was flipping through the pictures Amélie had taken and had demanded to know the story behind the picture with Amélie being hugged by a small child.

“I am an assassin, not a barbarian.” Amélie said.


End file.
